New year, new students
by Spitfire5
Summary: Not only is it the middle of a new year at Hogwarts, there are some strange new students. Without them, though, the war might go to Voldemort prevail, and the entire wizarding world could be demolished.


New year Ch 1 Disclaimer: I own the character Christine, my friend owns Morgan. All the rest goes to JKR and the Buffy creators.  
  
Two girls walked into the Dining Hall during dinner. They walked straight to the teacher's table.  
  
"May I help you two young ladies?" Dumbledore asked. They looked at each other.  
  
"Were here from America." The short one said. She was wearing complete black, like her friend.  
  
"Ah, yes. The exchange students. May I ask what house you are in and your names?"  
  
"I'm Morgan Banner and I was sorted into Slytherin." Morgan said.  
  
"Corister Daines, I was sorted into Gryffindor." Christine said dully.  
  
"Very well, you may sit at your tables then." Dumbledore sat. They bowed slightly and Morgan went to the Slytherin table as Corister headed to Gryffindor's. Harry watched the new girl carefully, there was something strange about her. She sat at the end of the table, and ate quickly. She then got up, and walked out, without saying a word to anyone.  
  
"What a prick." Ron growled, after she left.  
  
"RON!" Hermione slapped him on the arm. "She's new, she might not be comfortable talking to anyone yet."  
  
"Sorry." Ron rubbed his arm. "Harry? You okay?" They realized that their friend was staring into Oblivion.  
  
"Yeah. but." He looked around. "I gotta go." He ran out, leaving them speechless.  
  
"This is strange."  
  
"It's probably your imagination. We HAVE been battling Voldemort for the past six years." Ron took a drink of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hey Cori." Morgan said, seeing Corister in the library, flipping through books. "Any luck."  
  
"Zilch. It's like. everything useful to us has been removed."  
  
"Do you think.?"  
  
"No. It couldn't be. not this year. they aren't ready. This can't happen yet." Cori looked extremely stressed.  
  
"We have to find them and prepare them. But how will we find them?"  
  
"We have to get THEM here. It's the only way." Cori looked at her friends face. "We have no choice Morgan. They have to join us sooner or later. The sooner they do, the better." Cori got up, and put the books down. "One of us has to owl them."  
  
"Fine." Morgan sighed. "I'll use Malfoy's bird. it'll look less conspicuous, since they don't have owls in Sunnydale."  
  
Cori walked out to the Quiddich field, where tryouts were being held. She held her new broom, the windwalker.  
  
"Okay," Ron said to the group of Gryffindors. "Write down your name and position you're trying out for." Cori flew up on her broom. "What do you want?" Ron spat at her.  
  
"To try out, dumbass. Why else would I be here?"  
  
"As team captain, I say she can try out." Harry said, handing her the form. She filled it out quickly and handed it back. "Okay, if you can score past Ron you're on the team. Collin will go first." Collin flew unsteadily up with the quaffle. Harry practiced some of his moves, and he heard a strange clicking sound. Collin, instead of trying to score, was to busy snapping photos of Harry.  
  
"Time!" Hermione yelled. "Okay Corister, your up."  
  
"Please, call me Cori." She said snatching the quaffle from Collin. Ron looked at the ground where Dean and Seamus were.  
  
"GO!" Hermione's voice rang out. Two Bludgers came flying toward Cori, who dived. She pulled up, and threw the quaffle easily in the goal past Ron. She flew back to the bleachers.  
  
"The final team roster will be posted in the common room in an hour." Harry announced. "But first. Dinnertime!" They all went to the Dining hall. Cori walked to the side, silently. Harry ran up to her. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." She said coldly.  
  
"I'd be nicer to me, because I choose the team."  
  
"Sorry. Let me try again." She said sarcastically.  
  
"fine."  
  
"HI." She said coldly, pretending to mean it.  
  
"That wasn't much better."  
  
"What, you want me to jump for joy or STALK you every time you enter a room." She shot an evil glare at Collin.  
  
"No." Harry said. "I just wanted to be friends with you."  
  
"Get a friend who cares." She stepped on her broom, and flew off. 


End file.
